


That's so 90s

by Mimsynims



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 90s Pop Culture, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsynims/pseuds/Mimsynims
Summary: Takes place in the late 90sAziraphale is alone on Valentine's Day, and after the suggestion of Anathema, has decided to go to a video rental stop. The shop employee Crowley offers to help him pick something out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	That's so 90s

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea for Valentine's Day, sort of, but it might be more of an ode to the 90s haha  
> Felt like I was trying to put as many 90s references as possible ;P
> 
> I took a few liberties with release dates, but that shouldn't be a problem:D

Aziraphale hesitated outside the video rental shop. Maybe this was a bad idea after all? It had sounded like a decent plan when Anathema had suggested that he’d rent some movies to take his mind off that it was Valentines’ Day. 

It wasn’t like it was the first time he was single on Valentine’s Day, but it was the first time in years that he would spend it alone, without Anathema as company. She would spend it with her boyfriend Newt of course, as she should.

What other options did he have, really? At least this way, he wasn’t limited to what was showing on the telly. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, trying to exude the confidence he was lacking, feeling loneliest in the world in that moment. He opened the door, making the bell above it jingle, and stepped inside - and realised right away that he was the only customer in the shop. Mortified at the thought that he might appear as sad and desperate as he felt, he was just about to turn around and go back out again when the guy at the counter noticed him and gave him a smile.

Oh no, it would look weird if he left now, wouldn’t it? He gave the redhead a wobbly smile, and walked towards the video stand closest to him. This must be someone new, because he didn’t recognise him.

The only sound in the shop was the radio, currently playing ‘Tubthumping’ by Chumbawamba, and he tried to discreetly side-glance at the handsome man that had smiled towards him. He was now focused on a pile of video cases, probably rentals that had been returned. Aziraphale looked a bit more closely at him, now that his attention wasn’t on Aziraphale. He was really cute: A bit lanky with eye catching cheekbones, and red strands in a haircut that reminded of Leonardo DiCaprio’s hairstyle in ‘Romeo + Juliet’. Anathema had tricked him into watching that, knowing he likes Shakespeare. Although, he must confess that it had been actually much better than he had thought it would be.

The man now turned his gaze towards Aziraphale again, and he quickly focused on the movies in front of him. He had somehow ended up by the horror section, which wasn’t his taste at all, and headed towards the stand to his left.

Action.

Yes, that could work, he thought. He glanced over the selection, trying to find something that might interest him.

“Do you need any help?” The man was now standing next to him with a polite smile.

Aziraphale hadn’t heard him approach and made a little jump. 

“Oh!” The man placed a hand on Aziraphale’s arm. “I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Aziraphale looked up at the man - Crowley, according to the name tag on his black ‘Nirvana’ t-shirt - and went speechless. Now that he was closer Aziraphale could see his eyes, brown as chocolate, and noticed that he had freckles sprinkled on his cheeks and nose. The sight, combined with the tingling sensation his hand was creating, was enough to stop Aziraphale’s brain from working properly.

“Sir, are you OK?” Crowley started to look a bit worried.

“I eh...” He cleared his throat. “Yes, sorry I didn’t hear you approach, is all. I’m fine.” 

The smile wasn’t as convincing as he thought it was, but Crowley didn’t comment on it. He took his hand away again and turned his attention to the movies Aziraphale had been looking at.

“See anything you like? Let me know if you need any help deciding.” He smiled again and turned to leave again.

_ You  _ \- was what Aziraphale wanted to say.  _ I like you. _ But seeing as that would be far too forward, he of course didn’t.

“Yes, that would be nice actually, “ he said instead. “If you could help me, that is.”

Crowley rotated back again, now with a more sincere smile lighting up his features.

“Of course. So ehh..” He suddenly sounded a bit hesitant. “Is it for you or ehh.. Is there someone else's taste we need to consider?”

The radio was now playing ‘Spice Up Your Life’ by Spice girls.

“..,Someone else?” Aziraphale frowned and then his eyes widened when he realised what Crowley was alluding to. “Oh, no it will only be me watching.” He lowered his eyes, feeling the corners of his mouth move downwards.

“Great!” Crowley sounded conspicuously happy before he caught himself and carried on in a more neutral tone. “That is, it’s easier to pick something out if it’s only one person’s taste I have to consider.” He was now looking at the movies on the stand again, and his cheeks were suspiciously slightly tinted with red.

It looked like he was blushing, but the thought sounded so preposterous that Aziraphale passed it off as his imagination.

“Yes, of course,” he said, now observing the selection in front of him again. “Although I don’t really know what I’m in the mood for.” He sighed with a resigned smile.

“That’s alright.” Crowley was looking at him again, one corner of his mouth pulled up. 

‘My Heart Will Go On’ by Celine Dion was playing and Crowley, noticing it, turned his head up towards the speaker in the ceiling for a moment.

“Hmm, Titanic perhaps? Or maybe that is the completely wrong choice for today?” He said and looked at Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale thought for a moment before answering.

“No, I mean yes, I don’t think I want that kind of movie. I unfortunately know how it ends and I don’t want that for tonight.”

Crowley nodded, and appeared to be contemplating things again.

“Do you like James Bond?” He picked up ‘Tomorrow Never Dies’ and held it up. 

“Hm.” Aziraphale quirked his mouth, thinking.

“We’ll put it as a ‘maybe’,” Crowley said, putting it back again.

Once again paying attention to the music playing - Will Smith’s ‘Gettin’ Jiggy Wit It’ - Crowley moved to the left and picked up another movie, displaying it for Aziraphale to see.

“Men in Black? I’ve seen it myself, it’s quite funny.” He turned the case and looked at the cover with a fond smile.

“I’ve actually already seen that, and I agree that it’s funny.” It had been another one of Anathema’s suggestions; she was great in that way, picking out movies Aziraphale probably would discount if he found them himself. He smiled, thinking he was lucky to have her to broaden his horizons. Although it wasn’t the same now that she had Newt, he had been invited to movie nights but often felt like the third wheel.

Crowley gave him an appreciative smile.

“Really? I wasn’t sure if it was your taste, but that’s good to know for future reference,” he said with a half smile and winked.

It was so unexpected that Aziraphale didn’t know how to react. Maybe it was something he did with all customers? Before he could figure out how to respond - other than an awkward  something, that was supposed to be a smile - Crowley was moving away down the aisle again. He was soon back again.

“Maybe a comedy then? The Full Monty is supposedly funny,” Crowley said with a cheeky grin and gave Aziraphale the case.

He turned to read the info on the back cover. He hadn’t heard about this before, but it definitely sounded interesting. A bunch of unemployed men, trying to start their own striptease show… Aziraphale raised one eyebrow and scrunched his mouth. This was reeeally interesting indeed. 

Before he could say anything in response, another man approached them.

“Oi, Crowley. Come ‘ere.” The man looked a bit cross as he waved one finger towards Crowley. 

“Ngk. Sorry, I’ll be right back.” Crowley’s smile was a bit strained now. “What is it Hastur?” He rolled his eyes before he turned and walked over to the other man.

Hastur lowered his voice but not low enough, Aziraphale could still hear what he was saying.

“Just because you are single on Valentine’s Day, it doesn’t mean you can flirt with our customers. When I gave you this job, it wasn’t so that you could pick someone up.”

Aziraphale, trying to discreetly watch the interaction, could see Crowley take a quick glance over his shoulder towards him before he turned back to Hastur and murmured something imperceptible. So he had been flirting with him? The thought made Aziraphale warm inside.

“Crowley, I’m your brother, I can tell when you’re flirting with someone.” Hastur squinted. “I know you’re lonely but that’s no excuse to bother this man.”

Aziraphale could see that Crowley’s shoulder sagged a little, his head falling a bit forward before he nodded.

“Now go back to the counter,” Hastur said with a raised voice, meant for Aziraphale to hear too.

“No!” The word slipped out of Aziraphale before he could stop himself. “I mean, sorry but this gentleman was helping me pick out a movie or two for the night, and I still require his services. If you don’t mind?” He added and raised his eyebrows.

He could see something light up in Crowley, now smiling again. Hastur grumbled something under his voice, not meant to be heard.

“Absolutely sir, please help the gentleman, Crowley,” he said with a glare, aimed at Crowley, before he left and went back into the back room behind the counter.

Crowley sauntered back to Aziraphale.

“So, The Full Monty wasn’t to your liking then? He held out a hand to take the case back.

“Oh no, it was indeed to my liking,” Aziraphale said reassuringly, “it most definitely was.” He had a wide grin now. He really looked forward to watching this one.

“Really?” The half smile was back.

“Yes, but I want help to pick out another one. Something different perhaps? Maybe not an action movie,” he said and looked at the cases next to him, “I think I want something else.”

“Right. Hm, let me think…” He slowly turned and walked towards another section. “There is one I’ve been meaning to watch myself. I’ve heard lots of positive stuff about it. More of a drama, but a bit heart-warming too…” He stopped at another stand and started to glance over the shelf, looking for it. “Ah! Here it is.” 

Aziraphale had followed him and was now standing next to him, perhaps just a teensy little bit too close. Crowley didn’t seem to mind.

“Good Will Hunting,” Crowley said and gave him the case. 

Their fingers briefly came in contact as Aziraphale took it, and he could feel a spark as they touched. The look Crowley gave him suggested that he had felt it too.

“Th- thank you,” Aziraphale said and turned the case to read. He had trouble focusing on the text and pretended to skim it through. “This sounds lovely too, I’ll take it.” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He had what he came for now, and would have to leave once he had paid for the rentals.

“Perfect, follow me to the cash register.” Crowley turned and started walking back to the counter.

“Wait, I just remembered..” Aziraphale paused, waiting for Crowley to turn back. “I’ve been meaning to rent ‘Wilde’, do you have that?”

“‘Course, hang on. You go ahead to the counter and I’ll fetch it for you.” He pointed behind him with his thumb and then went over to another section.

Aziraphale did as he said, while looking down at the two cases he was holding. He had only planned to rent two movies, but he felt reluctant to put back either movie. He frowned.

Crowley, now back behind the counter, put down ‘Wilde’ and slid it over towards Aziraphale.

“Here you go.” He watched Aziraphale, still deciding what to do. “You know, we have a 3 for 2 special.”

Aziraphale looked up, still frowning.

“You do? I didn’t see any sign.” 

“It’s ehh..” Crowley raised his arm and scratched on his neck. “It’s a Valentine’s day thing, only valid today. And if you want, I can extend the rental time to 48h for you.” He winked.

This time, knowing that it definitely was meant as flirting, Aziraphale could feel his cheeks turn red. He lowered his eyes.

“That would be nice, thank you.” He put the other two cases down and slid them over to Crowley. “I’ll take all of them then.”

“Awesome.” Crowley grinned. “Are you a member here?” He raised one eyebrow.

“Ah yes, I am.” Aziraphale gave him his membership number, he had of course memorized it.

Crowley punched in the numbers, checking the screen.

“Aziraphale Fell, is that correct?” He looked up again for confirmation.

“Yes.”

Crowley fetched the tapes and put them in their respective cases before scanning them. He went back to the computer and typed something.

“There, now I’ve changed it so they’re not due until the day after tomorrow. Want anything else?

_ Yes _ , _ you. _ The thought came to Aziraphale immediately but he of course didn’t say so.

“No, that’ll be all, thank you.”

Crowley charged him and put the movies in a small plastic bag. Aziraphale took the bag and felt sadness come over him. He didn’t want to go home to his empty apartment and watch movies all alone.

“Wait.” Crowley glimpsed towards the back room before he continued in a lower tone. “I hope this isn’t too forward...” He paused, taking a deep breath. “My shift ends in twenty minutes, so if you don’t mind waiting, I would love to keep you company tonight.” He looked nervous now. “I’m sorry if I’ve misread things, but you look as unhappy as I am about spending today alone. And...” Crowley glanced down for a moment and then looked back up, into his eyes. “And I find you interesting.”

For a few seconds, the only sound was the radio, now playing ‘Truly Madly Deeply’ by Savage Garden.

“I- I would love that,” Aziraphale finally managed to press out, a smile slowly growing on his face.

“You would?” Crowley was beaming now.

“Yes. I was already planning on going to the store across the road to buy some snacks and dessert. Meet you outside later then?”

“It’s a date.”

“Splendid, see you in a bit then.”

Aziraphale walked towards the door and peeked back just before he left. Crowley was still watching him, and waved when he saw him looking. Aziraphale waved back with a giggle, still feeling a bit astonished. He had a date!

¤¤¤

_ Valentine’s Day, a year later. _

“That was delicious Aziraphale, thank you.” Crowley leaned over the table to kiss Aziraphale.

Aziraphale could still hardly believe it. Their date one year ago had quickly turned into a relationship and, as of three months ago, they were now living together.

“No need to thank me darling, I wanted to make a special effort today since you tend to spoil me with those lovely cakes you keep making for me.” Aziraphale felt like he couldn’t be happier than he was at that moment. “Besides, I have another gift for you, for our anniversary.” He was going to surprise Crowley with a weekend in Paris, he had planned an entire itinerary for them.

Crowley dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and held up a finger with his other hand.

“Speaking of which, when you’ve finished here, could you please sit down on the couch for me?” He stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, a mysterious look on his face. He reached into his back pocket. “And please put this blind fold on, would you?”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in surprise but took the blind fold from him.

“Whatever for?”

“It’s a surprise,” Crowley said and winked with a mischievous grin before he headed towards their bedroom.

“Hmm, alright,” Aziraphale gave him a suspicious look, but was secretly excited.

He made short work of what was left of his dessert and made his way into their living room. He had only been there for a few minutes, blind fold on as promised, when he could hear Crowley entering the room.

“Can I take this off now?” Aziraphale pointed at the cloth covering his eyes.

“In a moment.”

He heard Crowley set something down on the floor.

“OK, now.”

Aziraphale took it off, and subsequently felt his mouth drop. Crowley was now standing in front of him in what looked like a military uniform and cap.

“Wha- what are you doing?”

Crowley grinned.

“Giving you your anniversary gift, sweetheart.” He bent down to the portable CD player he had brought and pressed play.

Music started playing. Aziraphale recognised it but couldn’t place it right away.

_ ‘Baby take off your coat, reeeal slow’ _

When Aziraphale could hear Tom Jones’ voice singing the lyrics to ‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’, it finally dawned on him. His eyes widened.

“Crowley, are you going to do the striptease from The Full Monty??” He couldn’t hide the delight in his voice.

“You bet I am, sweetheart,” Crowley answered with a naughty smile. He started to sway his hips while his fingers were working slowly on the buttons on the uniform jacket. “Happy anniversary, Aziraphale.” He winked. “And you can thank me later in the bedroom.

Aziraphale actually squealed with excitement as the jacket came off and was thrown in his direction.

He made a mental note to buy something extraordinary for Anathema, as a thank you for making him go to that video rental shop a year ago.

Now the tie came soaring towards him, and he forgot every thought except for Crowley. He could think about what to buy her another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can recommend watching The Full Monty (and Good Will Hunting!), but if you only want to watch the scene mentioned it's available on YT.


End file.
